One last Problem
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: One member of the main cast never got her happily ever after. So here it is.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Azu Manga Daioh: One last problem

By, Clayton Overstreet

Sakaki arrived at Chiyo's house the week after the college entrance exams to find the little girl packing up her house. "Hello Chiyo," she said quietly. Mayaa, hearing her voice, ran up to Sakaki and jumped into her arms. "Mayaa!"

"He sure misses you when you aren't here," Chiyo said. "Mr. Tadakichi plays with him to keep him busy, but I haven't been much help the last few days."

"That's right, you're leaving at the end of the week, aren't you?" Sakaki asked, looking sad.

"Is something wrong Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo asked. "Did Miss Osaka finally realize that none of us can even remember her real name?"

"No, it's not that," Sakaki said. "You see I got into the veterinary school, but there's a problem. You see with school and everything I can just afford an apartment nearby. And it's the only one that allows pets."

"That sounds okay," Chiyo said.

"The problem is, I won't have any money for anything else. Not food, or electricity or water, a phone, or clothes…" She sighed and looked around at the mansion they were sitting in. "I don't know if you can understand. Your family is rich. I'm amazed you did not get spoiled." She looked down at Mayaa, tears in her eyes. "I may have to move to a cheaper apartment, but none of them allow pets."

"Oh no!" Chiyo said. "That means when I leave Mayaa won't have anyplace to stay!"

Sakaki held the wildcat close to her chest, sobbing. He looked up at her and meowed, sounding worried about her. "I don't… I don't know what to do! I can't take him home. Wildcats like Mayaa have even more allergens than housecats. Whenever I come here I have to put my clothes in the washing machine in the garage before I even go inside or my mom's allergies kick in. If he came to my house it'd probably kill her."

"That's awful Miss Sakaki," Chiyo said. "I don't know what I'd do if Mr. Tadakichi had to go away." She threw her arms around the neck of her large dog. "It's bad enough knowing that one day he'll get old and…" Now she was crying too. The dog licked her cheek. "And it's so sad because Mayaa traveled such a long way to be with you after his mother died! Wah!" She paused. "Hey, wait! I have an idea!"

"You do, Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki asked, looking up and blinking away her tears.

"Sure," she said. "And it'll work too."

"What is it?" She asked hopefully.

"What you need… is a roommate!"

"A roommate?" Sakaki asked.

Chiyo nodded. "Someone to share your apartment with. That way it'll only cost you half as much and you'll have plenty of money for the other stuff."

"That's a great idea Chiyo!" Sakaki said happily. But then she blushed, "Except…"  
"What?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm kind of shy," she said. "I'm not sure how I'd feel, sharing a place… with a stranger."

Chiyo nodded. "You're right. What if you got stuck with someone like Mr. Kimura?" They both shuddered in horror at the idea. "You should do what Miss Yukari and Nyamo did and find a friend going to the same area to move in with you!"

"You think that would work?"

"Of course," Chiyo said happily. "You're super popular in school so you should be able to do it!"

"You… really think I'm popular?" Sakaki asked.

"Definitely! You were always the prettiest girl in our class and you were great at sports and so cool!"

"Huh." She picked up Mayaa and looked him in the eyes. "Do you think that will work?" The kitten meowed. "Okay then, I'll give it a try."

"Don't worry, we have until next week! And remember, tomorrow we're all going to my family's other house with everyone one last time. You can ask Miss Yukari and Miss Minamo for advice! They were roommates in college too, right?"

"Right," Sakaki said making a fist. "I'll do whatever I have to, for Mayaa!"

"For Mayaa!" Chiyo echoed. The dog barked and the cat meowed.

***

"What do you mean we're not going to the beach?" Yukari yelled, dropping her luggage. "And what's with this!" She pointed at the large limousine with a driver sitting up front!"

"Uh, I thought that since this is our last trip together for a while," Chiyo said, "We could go to my family's place in the mountains this time instead! And my daddy said it was okay to hire a limo driver to make it really special."

"Aw, but I like riding with Miss Yukari," Tomo complained. "She's the best driver in the world."

Chiyo was staring off into the distance. "No Miss Yukari… red means stop. Stop! Stop!"

Osaka leaned close to look at her. "Chiyo-chan?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. "I mean, uh, sorry Miss Yukari. Maybe next time."

"But," Kagura said. "I packed my swim clothes…"

"Don't worry," Chiyo said. "There are hot springs that are great for swimming right in the backyard."

Yukari and Tomo both ran forward and grabbed Chiyo's cheeks. At the same time they shouted, "You not only have three houses, but one of them is a hot spring resort!"

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Chiyo cried.

Yukari looked at Tomo. "I say when we get up there we toss her off a mountain."

"Or maybe feed her to wild animals. I'll bet up in the mountains we can find a tengu!"

"Yeah!"

"What's a tengu?" Osaka asked.

Yomi adjusted her glasses. "A tengu is a type of demon that's half man half bird…"

"Oh…" Osaka turned to look at Chiyo. Reaching out she moved slowly towards the little girl.

Chiyo took a step back. "Miss Osaka… what are you doing?"

With the same blank look she moved forward and suddenly grabbed Chiyo's pigtails. She began moving them up and down like wings. "Tengu!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Chiyo grabbed her hair back and pouted. "Not funny!" They all laughed harder. Even Miss Sakaki had to hide a giggle behind her hand. Chiyo sighed and looked up at her. "I think Mayaa will like it."

"So do I," Sakaki said.

"Is everyone here?" The driver asked.

"Wait for me!" A voice called behind them. They all turned and saw Kaorin running towards them, loaded down with a huge suitcase and three different cameras. "Don't leave without me!" She arrived and stopped, gasping for breath.

"You're late," Yukari said.

Minamo said, "Yukari you have no right to lecture anybody on being on time."

"Oh yeah? Well let's just hope I can keep the booze out of your hands on this trip. We wouldn't want you explaining the birds and the bees and the oversized sex toys to everyone again!"

"I…I… I have no idea what you're talking about," she yelled back, blushing furiously.

"Oh no? Well I remember very clearly how you told these impressionable students all about-"

"Ahem," Yomi said, putting her hand on each of their shoulders. "Since we've graduated now and you are no longer our teachers I just have one thing to say to you. Shut the hell up!" Both older women stared at her. "I get enough grief listening to Tomo's constant babble without getting the same thing from two people who should know better! So knock it off or we'll leave you here!"

Both women shared a look and then nodded. "Sorry."

"Okay then," Yomi said, letting them go. Everyone else applauded.

"Wait a second," Tomo said. "What babble?"

"Let's get going," Chiyo said quickly. "We've got DVDs to watch on the trip! And plenty of food!"

"A DVD player in the car?" Tomo and Yukari growled menacingly, turning back on Chiyo once again. But before they could attack Yomi and Kagura grabbed them and hauled them into the car. "Let us go! The brat needs to learn a lesson!" They were tossed inside. Tomo's head popped up through the sunroof. "You're not getting off that easy!" Yomi pushed her back inside.

"Can...can I sit next to you miss Sakaki?" Kaorin asked nervously. "I could take some pictures of Mayaa for you."

Sakaki looked at her. Kaorin felt her face heat up so much steam was practically shooting off of her head. "Sure."

"Yes!" She said excitedly. Then she calmed down. "I mean… thank you." They started to get into the limo. Inside Kagura, Tomo, and Yukari were all playing with the buttons and checking out the minibar. Sakaki sat down and Kaorin started to sit next to her, being careful to not step on Mr. Tadakichi who was curled up on the floor..

Tomo slid into the empty seat next to Sakaki. "Hey Sakaki, that cat of yours isn't going to try to eat me again is he!" Kaorin stood there, gasping in shock.

"Just don't try to play with him rough like last time," Yomi warned. "Remember, that kind of wildcat can take down a wild boar!"

Tomo flinched, looking at the cat who looked calmly back. "I think I'll sit over here…" She changed seats next to Kagura and Kaorin sat down quickly.

Chiyo knocked on the window separating the front and back. It opened. "We can go now."

"You got it," the man said.

"Why were you so late today anyway?" Minamo asked Kaorin.

Kaorin blushed. "I just had to stop by the courthouse on the way here. I was filing a restraining order." Everyone frowned and looked down.

Under her breath Yomi muttered, "Three guesses against whom."

"Was it me?" Osaka asked.

"No," Everyone said at once.

"Was it… Mr. Tadakichi?"

Yomi said, "Chiyo, why don't we put in a movie before she guesses again?"

"Good idea," everyone said.

"Was it…" Kagura slapped a hand over her mouth. "Hurry!'

***

Chiyo's third home turned out to be a refitted ski lodge, high on Mount Hiei. There was more than enough rooms for everyone to have their own. Kagura turned to Tomo, "Race you up the stairs!"

"Sure just… oh my god look! It's a yeti!" She pointed over Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura turned to look and saw nothing. Turning back she saw Tomo running up the stairs. "Cheater!" She raced after them.

"That's the way Tomo, win at all costs!" Miss Yukari shouted.

Minamo frowned. "I think you're a bad influence on those two."

"Definitely," Yomi agreed.

Sakaki watched as the dog and her cat ran around in the yard. Out beyond the property there was no fence. Just a lot of mountains and forests. They were far off from the usual roads. "I hope they're okay out there."

"Mr. Tadakichi knows where to go," Chiyo assured her. "And Mayaa is a wildcat."

"But wasn't his mother run over by a car?" Osaka asked.

Sakaki looked really worried now. Kaorin said quickly, "But remember, he made it all the way from an island to find Miss Sakaki and he's been living in town since then. He knows what he's doing?"

"You're sure?" Sakaki asked.

"I would stake my life on it," Kaorin said. Then she looked down. "If I were Mayaa I'd never run away from you…"

"What?" Sakaki said.

"Uh, nothing!" Kaorin said quickly, holding up her hands. "Hey look, a yeti!" Before Sakaki could even turn to look Kaorin grabbed her luggage and ran upstairs.

Osaka looked out the window. "Where's a yeti? I want to see!" She paused and slowly turned. "Chiyo-chan?"

"Yes?"  
"What's a yeti?"

"A yeti is a big hairy and scary monster! There are stories about them all over the world!"

Osaka nodded. Then she carefully walked over to Miss Yukari. Slowly she reached out and grabbed the edges of Yukari's hair. "Osaka, what are you doing?"

Osaka pulled her hair together until it closed over her face like a curtain, leaving only her eyes visible. "Yeti!"

Minamo laughed and Yukari yelled, "I'll show you a yeti!" She pulled free and began reaching for Osaka's throat.

Yomi coughed loudly. "Miss Yukari!"

Yukari grumbled. "Whatever." She picked up her luggage. "I'm going to my room."

Chiyo looked at Yomi. "You're really bossy!"

"I'm used to dealing with Tomo," Yomi said.

Minamo nodded. "I know the feeling." She reached out and took Yomi's hand. "It's our burden to bare!"

Yomi's eyes shone. "Oh miss Yomi, you do understand!" There were tears in both their eyes. Throwing arms around one another's shoulder's like old comrades the two grabbed their things and headed up the stairs.

Chiyo giggled and shook her head. "I'm going to miss them all so much when they leave." Hefting her own suitcase which she could barely lift she headed for the stairs. "Oof!" She made it half way up. "Hey! Could somebody help me?" A cold and lonely wind seemed to blow through the house. "Anybody!"

***

That night they sat in front of the huge fireplace roasting marshmallows. Sakaki sat with Mayaa in her lap and Chiyo leaned against Mr. Tadakichi like he was a beanbag chair. Tomo and Kagura sat far away from the fire, still trying to get fire extinguisher foam out of their hair. Tomo had a bandage over one eye and Kagura had one on her cheek.

Yomi called out, "And what have you two learned?"

At the same time the girls said, "Don't sword fight with burning sticks and melting marshmallows."

"Very good. Now you two stay over there and think about what you did."

Kagura muttered, "She sure is bossy."

"Don't worry," Tomo whispered. "Tonight we'll short sheet her bed and put her hand in a bowl of warm water." They giggled and gave one another high fives.

Meanwhile back at the fire Sakaki asked, "So what is everyone going to do when they get out of college?"

Tomo said, "Well I'm going to the police academy, like Chiyo said. That was I can eventually join Interpol!"

"Please," Yomi said. "Like anyone in their right mind is going to give you a job where you get to carry a gun!"

Kagura said, "Well I happen to be going to a college in Tokyo so I can learn how to manage a sports team! You see my dad's the owner of a baseball team."

"Do they even have classes like that?" Minamo asked.

"My dad is making the arrangements," Kagura said.

Tomo put an arm around her shoulder. "That explains why you're so good at sports. Daddy wanted a boy, right?"

Kagura blushed. "Shut up! My dad loves me." She put her fingers together and added quietly. "Though… you may have a point."

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Chiyo said.

"Well," Yukari said, "You're still only thirteen and your family is rich, so it's not like you need to worry too much. Besides with your grades you'll be able to do just about anything in the world!" She snarled, "The world's your freakin' oyster!" Angrily she shoved her stick into her mouth with a loud hiss. Slowly while everyone stared her face turned red. Then she jumped up, grabbing her throat, steam shooting out of her mouth and nose. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"You idiot! You don't shove something on fire into your mouth," Minamo snapped. She ran to the kitchen and came back with a big glass of water. Yukari grabbed it and downed the whole thing, gasping loudly through blistered lips. "Maybe that'll keep you quiet for a while.'

"I'm going to be a vet," Sakaki said, blowing out her marshmallow. A bit dripped on her leg and Mayaa licked it up.

"You're going to join the army?" Osaka asked

Everyone stared at her. Yomi said, "She means the kind that works with animals." She smiled at Sakaki. "That sounds like fun."

"Except that most animals want to bite her," Tomo said.

Sakaki looked down. "I hope at school they will know how to help with that."

"I'm sure they will," Chiyo said.

"And if not," Kagura added, "You can probably wear protective suits or something."

"You'll do great Miss Sakaki," Kaorin said firmly.

"And what are you going to do?" Chiyo asked her.

Kaorin blushed. "I…" She glanced at Miss Sakaki. "I… I was thinking of becoming a photographer and maybe…" She shook her head. In her mind she continued, "Finding someone to love."

"I am going to be a teacher…" Osaka said. Everyone stared at her. "Chiyo told me I'd do good."

"Yeah, I remember," Yukari muttered.

Minamo sitting next to her glared at Chiyo. "Really?"

Chiyo saw the fire in their eyes. "Uh, I just thought since Miss Osaka's mind is so flexible she might make really smart students. And she asks a lot of questions. Like a Greek philosopher."

"Except the Greeks gave answers and expected the students to give questions."

"I can do it," Osaka said, standing up and staring at the ceiling. "If you try with all your might you can accomplish anything!"

Kaorin stood up next to her. "You're so right Osaka!"

Osaka blinked and then looked around. "I was right? What about?" Everyone face faulted into the floor.

"Well good luck," Yukari said sarcastically.

"I think…" Chiyo said. "That one day what I'd really like, is to be a mother and have kids of my own."

"Chiyo-chan… babies?" Sakaki asked. Everyone imagined lots of little Chiyo-chibis walking around, pigtails swaying in the air. "Too cute…" Realizing she was blushing Sakaki said, "Uh, Miss Yukari… Miss Minamo?"

"Yes?" They said.

"What was college like? You two went right? And you two were roommates, right?"

"You bet we were," Yukari said loudly.

Minamo covered her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Was it that bad?"

"No!" Yukari said at the same time Minamo said, "Yes!"

"What are you talking about?" Yukari said. "College was great."

":For you! You spent all your time partying unless there was a test. I barely got to study!"

"Aw, you're just a stick in the mud. If it weren't for me you'd have never had any fun." She leaned in to the kids. "When we started out she'd drink half a cup of wine and would just about pass out. It's thanks to my special training that she can drink as much as she can.'

"Like that's a good thing?" Yomi asked.

"So roommates aren't good?" Sakaki asked.

Minamo sighed. "It's not easy. Living with someone. Working around their habits."

"Especially when your roommate insists on setting her clock for five in the morning!"

"I needed time to jog before class!" She glared at Yukari. "And at least I didn't leave my dirty underwear al over the place!"

"You're exaggerating!"

"I found some stuffed in a cereal box. You'll do anything to avoid household chores."

"Ah, like it mattered." Yukari turned away from her. "We got through it. Besides, it's not like we had much of a choice."

"True," Minamo said. "I don't know about you kids, but we had a lot of expenses. Though to tell the truth it probably would have been better if Yukari could have afforded less booze."

"I paid my half of the rent."

"Anyway the point is to get through life sometimes you have to compromise. And while Yukari and I don't exactly see eye to eye we've known each other a long time and sometimes that makes up for a lot."

"Better than living with some stranger," Yukari clarified.

Sakaki nodded. "Compromise to do what needs to be done." She looked up at them. "Are any of you going to be living near…" She told them where her school was. Around the room there were a few immediate "no" answers and a few "I don't knows"..

"Why do you ask?" Yomi said.

"I need a roommate to help with rent and utilities," Sakaki said. "Otherwise I won't be able to take Mayaa with me." She scratched the kitten's ears.

"Miss Sakaki…" Kaorin began, but she was so quiet nobody heard her and she closed her mouth, blushing furiously.

"Then I guess I'll have to put an add in the paper," Sakaki said firmly. "Because I will not give up my dreams. If I try with all my might I can accomplish anything!"

"Wow," Osaka said. "That was a really cool saying. I wish I'd thought of it first."

"You did," Tomo said.

"I did?"

Everyone sighed. Chiyo said, "Come on everyone, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we can start the day by taking a tour of the mountain. There are some really old shines around here."

"And when we get back… hot springs!" Yukari said. She, Tomo, and Kagura began chanting, "Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!"

Yomi said, "Where do they get the energy?" The rest of them shrugged and headed up to their rooms.

Chiyo, one of the last ones to the stairs, stopped when she noticed Kaorin still sitting and staring at the fire. She walked over and said, "Are you okay?"

Kaorin looked up with a forced smile. "I'm fine." She paused. "Hey Chiyo, you're really smart. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She pounded on her chest with one fist. "I am here to help!"

Kaorin smiled sadly, but for real this time. "If you had one last chance to do something important, but it might not work out and you'd be sad, what would you do?"

Chiyo frowned, thinking hard. "I'd do my best and go for it. At least it's better than wondering if maybe it would have worked out. And hey, maybe it will." She tilted her head. "Why?"

"No reason. Thanks Chiyo-chan." She looked back at the fire, lips tight. "I'll do it. Before the week is out I swear I'll…" She paused. "Anyway… thanks."

"You're welcome." She turned off the gas to the fireplace and they headed up too.

***

In the morning Minamo was making everyone breakfast. Outside Chiyo-chan and Sakaki were doing exercises to win stamps from the gym teacher. Most of the other girls were still asleep and Kaorin had put a chair in front of Tomo's door before heading out to take pictures of Miss Sakaki.

Yukari stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes bloodshot and groggy. "Coffee."

Minamo gave her a cup which she began nursing. "What are you doing up this early? Usually on vacations you sleep away the day."

"Can't," Yukari said. "Ever since the last trip we took with these girls, whenever Osaka's around I keep getting afraid she'll sneak into my room with a knife again."

Minamo slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "I guess that would have freaked me out too. Here, eat up before it gets cold."

"Thanks."

Kaorin came into the room, looking around nervously. "Uh, Miss Minamo Miss Yukari?"

"Yes Kaorin?" Minamo asked.

"I need to ask you two something. Something really important." She played with the edge of her shirt. "I was wondering… I mean can you tell me… if you don't mind that is… can you say…"

"Spit it out!" Yukari snarled around a mouth full of food.

Minamo shot her a dirty look and then turned back to Kaorin, "Just say what's on your mind."

"Well," Kaorin said. She squeezed her eyes shut and said quickly, "How do you tell the girl you love that you like her?"

"Huh?" Both of them said.

"Well I really like Miss Sakaki and I don' really know how to talk around her, but I want to and if I don't do it now she's going to move away and I won't get another chance."

"Uh, why are you asking us?" Minamo asked.

Kaorin looked between them as Yukari kept eating her food. "Well aren't you two…?"

Yukari and Minamo looked at her, then at each other. "What?" Minamo said, "What would make you think that?"

"Well you two are always both together and you go out together and you don't date any guys and I heard that you used to practice putting a tie on Miss Yukari in college…"

"When you put it that way," Yukari began.

"No!" Minamo said, holding up her hands in an X.

"you mean you two aren't… oh I'm so sorry!" Kaorin said.

"Well there was that time in college," Yukari said.

Minamo turned to her. "I told you I was drunk and don't remember that!"

"You sure seemed to remember where my tattoo was," Yukari said.

"Sh!" She saw Kaorin starting to edge out of the room. "Hold it." Kaorin, blushing red hot, stopped in her tracks. "Just give me a minute." Kaorin stood quietly while Minamo took a deep breath and sat down. "Look, I can't tell you much."

"No kidding," Yukari muttered. Something kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"What I was going to say is, all I can suggest is that if you're serious about this," Minamo said. "You'll have to take it up with Sakaki. I mean does she even go that way?"

"I… I don't know," Kaorin said looking at the floor.

"Well you should just talk to her about it."

"Oh… okay," Kaorin said and then scurried out of the room.

Yukari was sipping her coffee. She said, "Hey Minamo."

"Yeah?"

"Want to try dating each other?"

"No!" Minamo said, sounding surprised and angry. Then after a minute she added, "But if we're not married by the time we're thirty, ask me again, alright?"

"Deal."

***

A little later in the day after everyone was fed and properly dressed they walked a little down the mountain road and headed for the spot where the tour for the local shrines would begin.

The author would like to point out at this time that studying the myths and legends of Japan is a must for any real anime fan and will give you a whole new outlook on anime. One thing that if of particular interest is that in Japanese history whenever a supernatural even occurs, whenever possible all evidence is collected and them put into a shrine, thousands of which are found all over Japan. Mount Hiei, which actually exists, hoses several of them with rich histories.

On the way down Tomo and Kagura took up spots on either side of Kaorin and led her a little bit away from the group. Speaking slyly Tomo said, "So a little birdie tells us you have a thing for Miss Sakaki."

Kaorin's eyes widened in shock. "Who…who told you?"

"Miss Yukari," Kagura said.

Kaorin fumed quietly. "She had no right…"

"Easy girl. Don't blow a gasket," Tomo said. "We're not going to make fun of you."

"Yeah, we want to help!" Kagura added.

"Help?"

They both nodded. "Yep."

Tomo said, "You've only got until the end of this vacation right?"

Kaorin nodded slowly. "Right."

"And you're way to shy to just go right up to her and say anything," Kagura said. Kaorin blushed deeply. "So we'll do the hard work for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"We can ask Miss Sakaki how she feels about you. If she likes girls…"

"No!" Kaorin said. "I… if it comes to that I'll do it myself."

"Ooo, brave," Tomo said. "I don't know about you, but I'd be real scared."

"Yeah, what if she said no?" Kagura said.

"Or what if she said yes?" Tomo put in.

Kaorin felt her heart pounding in her chest and clasped her hands there. "I… I can do it! I have to."

"Okay, but maybe we can help in other ways. Like help you dress up."

"Pump you up so you have some confidence."

"You… you guys will really help me?"

"Sure!" They both said.

"Hey!" Yomi called back, "Hurry up you three! The tour is about to start."

"Coming!" They all called.

The tour took three hours. They were led in a group along paths up and down the mountain. Kaorin tried to stay close to Sakaki, but could not bring herself to say much, especially when the tour guide was pointing out various sites on the mountain and telling long stories about the mystical things that happened there over the years. On top of that Chiyo and Osaka were having trouble keeping up and Miss Yukari started complaining about an hour in about the long walk and lack of a decent bar in the area. She almost got into serious trouble, but explained she was only "Straightening the bottle of sacred offering wine because it looked crooked". At which point Minamo grabbed her by the ear and dragged her away from the altar.

By the time they were done and heading back to Chiyo's the girls had split themselves into two groups. The ones barely on their feet and hating life and the ones talking excitedly about the tour and the things they learned. Still when they finally made it back to the house everyone was united as they rushed to change into their swimsuits and head out to the hot springs.

Kaorin was just getting ready to change when Tomo and Kagura slipped into her room. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kaorin asked.

"We're going to make you look good," Kagura said, breaking out a small makeup kit.

"Darn right." Tomo pushed Kaorin so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Just leave yourself in our hands and Tomo and Kagura's Beauty technicians will make you so pretty that Sakaki won't be able to keep her eyes off of you."

"Really?" Kaorin said hopefully.

Reaching for Kaorin's swimsuit Tomo said, "Trust us. And while we're at it…" she pulled out a pair of scissors. "This one piece is far too mundane. We'll have to fix it."

"Just lay back and let us work our magic," Kagura said.

"Well," Kaorin said nervously. "If you say so…" She looked up at them nervously as they approached, grinning from ear to ear.

***

Outside the other girls were in the hot springs enjoying themselves. There were six pools. Five small ones big enough for maybe two people to fit into and one large one in the middle. Sakaki was in her own small pool while Mayaa curled up on a rock nearby to watch her. Chiyo and Osaka were splashing around in the big pool.

"I'm just glad it's not deep enough for me to sink," Osaka said.

"Thanks to Miss Minamo I'm a good swimmer now," Chiyo said happily.

Minamo smiled. "Glad I could help Chiyo." She and Yukari had both claimed smaller pools for themselves and were soaking away the aches of the long hike they had all taken.

Yomi, who was sitting in the big pool and watching the other two play, said, "Hey, what's taking Tomo, Kaorin, and Kagura so long?"

Chiyo looked around. "You're right. I wonder where they are."

"I think I see them comin'." She pointed and everyone turned to look.

Kagura and Tomo strutted forward confidently and you could just see the shape of Kaorin behind them. Together the two of them said, "Ladies…"

"And Yomi," Tomo added with a smirk. Yomi glared at her and the two continued. "Let us show you the latest masterpiece of beauty and grace…. Miss Kaorin!" They stepped aside and Kaorin let out a tiny squeak.

On the one hand, despite what one might think of Miss Yukari's two most hyper students the two girls did know how to apply makeup pretty well. The lipstick was not speared. The eye shadow was not too heavy, and the eyeliner was applied with care and Kaorin still had full use of both eyes.

On the other hand… "She looks like she's twenty," Yukari said.

As for the suit, what had been a yellow one piece now had huge circles cut out and they were arranged so that they barely hid any of Kaorin's body at all. The girl tried to scrunch down with every step, but each movement just showed off a different hole.

Yukari pulled herself out of the pool and hurried over. She immediately poked at Kaorin's cleavage. "What did you stuff her bra with?" Suddenly it popped and Kaorin squealed as cold water splashed down the left side of her body.

"Water balloons," Tomo said proudly. "Guess we'd better even her out." Reaching out she roughly grabbed the other one and it popped in her hand, water dripping through the front of Kaorin's bikini.

"Hey Miss Sakaki," Kagura called. "What do you think?"

Kaorin turned and saw Sakaki looking at her. Before Sakaki could answer though she let out a piercing scream. "Don't look at me!" Covering herself she turned and ran back to the house.

"Hey Kaorin, wait! Where are you going?" Tomo called after her.

Minamo frowned and came over to them. "What exactly are you two doing?"

Kagura said, "We're just trying to help." She lowered her voice. "You know, help her tell Miss Sakaki how she feels." They all looked over to where Sakaki was looking curiously after Kaorin.

"Yukari," Minamo hissed. "Did you tell them?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

Minamo growled and said, "Because it's none of their business." She looked at all of them. "You three are going to mind your own business and let Sakaki and Kaorin handle their own lives."

"We just wanted to help…" Tomo said.

"Would any of you want each other's help with a relationship?"

The three women looked at one another. "No!" Then they glared at each other and said, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I rest my case!"

Kagura looked back at the house. "Shouldn't we go check on her?"

"No! Come on, into the pool!"

"Alright!" Tomo said. Then she ran forward. "Cannon ball!"

"No!" Chiyo and Osaka both cried out but they were splashed.

Tomo came out, crying. "Ow! Ow! Who is the dummy that made this pool so shallow!"

Yomi, spitting out water, stormed up to her. "It's not a pool you idiot! It's a hot spring!"

"Well I think it stinks," Tomo said rubbing her legs and feet. "We should have gone to the beach!" She turned on Chiyo. "This is all your fault! You must die!"

"But… but…" Chiyo said, starting to cry.

Tomo started towards her. Yomi grabbed the back of her swimsuit. "Oh no you don't. Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah?" Tomo said turning on her. "I'm not the one trying to swat off a few pounds!"

"Hey!" Yomi said, standing up to glare at her. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Make me chubby-" Yomi grabbed her head and pushed it under the water, holding Tomo under there.

"That does it!" Yomi screamed. "I'm finishing her off now."

"I'll get a shovel!" Yukari said helpfully.

"No!" Minamo said. She, Chiyo, Kagura, and Osaka moved towards her and tried to haul her back. "Don't do it Yomi! I understand how you feel but it's not worth it!"

"Oh yes it is!" Yomi yelled. "I'll finally be free!" They pulled her away.

Tomo came floating up and spit a fountain of water into the air. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what! In the pool I saw a really bright light and my grandma! Which is weird because she's been dead for a while now." She saw the struggling girls. "What's the matter?"

"Die!" Yomi screamed trying to break free, but the others held her back.

Over in her pool Sakaki had sunk so that the water covered her mouth. She blew bubbles, staring back towards the house. She was thinking about how Kaorin had screamed not to look at her. "I guess she really hates me. I wonder why."

***

Kaorin stayed in her room for the next two days, eating only when Chiyo brought a plate and set it by her door and the granola bars she had brought with her. But finally the room became too stuffy for her. Chiyo's family clearly did not use the place much and it had not been very well aired out before they showed up. So waiting until night she snuck out of her room and headed for the back yard for a breath of fresh air.

This far up the mountain the air cooled off a lot at night. Wrapped in a blanket and wearing her pajamas. She wandered out over by the hot springs and took a seat on one of the rocks. At least the air by the hot water was warmer than the rest of the yard. She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars and taking deep breaths of the cool night air.

"This is so bad…" Here she was on a vacation with Sakaki, something she had pined for, for two years before finally getting to do it one time before. And Kaorin found that now she could not even face her. "I can't believe I let them talking me into that. I looked like I was throwing myself at her…"

Something moved in the nearby bushes and she turned to look. Her heart leapt in her chest as a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared out of the bushes at her. Shaking she froze, whimpering in the back of her throat.

Then the bushes parted and Mayaa stepped out, meowing cutely. Kaorin let out a slow breath and put a hand to her chest. "You scared me!" Mayaa looked at her and then jumped up onto her lap, curling up. Smiling Kaorin reached out and scratched behind his ears. "You really are cute…" She imagined herself as Mayaa, a giant Sakaki clutching Kaorin's tiny kitten for to her breasts. Kaorin could almost imagine Sakaki stroking her hair and…

"Oh Mayaa, there you are!"

Kaorin turned suddenly and saw Miss Sakaki stepping out of the trees. "Ah!"

Sakaki stared at her for a moment. Then looked down. "Oh I'm sorry. Is Mayaa bothering you?"

"N…no…" Kaorin managed.

"Sorry, but this place doesn't have a cat door. I have to take him out at night." Sakaki looked away. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Kaorin said quickly.

"I know I'm kind of scary, being this big and everything. I'm sorry. It's okay that you don't like me."

"But I…" Sakaki looked at her and Kaorin looked down at the kitten on her knees. Focusing on Mayaa she said, "I like you a lot."

"You do?" Sakaki, asked, sounding surprised.

Swallowing loudly she went on, "Well… yeah Miss Sakaki. I like you a whole lot." She looked up. To her surprise Sakaki was blushing bright red. Her whole face was so full of blood she almost looked like she was glowing in the moonlight. "Miss Sakaki?"

"Sorry!" Sakaki said, covering her face. "I'm really… shy."

"You are? But… but you're so cool."

Sakaki turned her back on Kaorin. "No I'm not. I'm just really big and get embarrassed when I talk to people. Until recently I… I never had many friends. It's one of the reasons I like animals so much."

Mayaa hopped up off of Kaorin's lap and padded over to Sakaki, rubbing her leg and meowing. Almost without thinking Sakaki bent down and picked him up. Burying her face in Mayaa's warm fur she said, "If you like me because you think I'm cool… you'll just be disappointed."

"That's not just why I like you," Kaorin said, standing up. "I…" She felt her own face heating up. "I think you're really pretty. And athletic. And brave… and… I think you're a very nice person."

"You do?"

"Of course Miss Sakaki!." She said loudly, forgetting herself. "Just being around you is the best feeling in the world…" She bit her lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. You probably don't even like girls that way."

"Actually I think girls are really… cute." Sakaki's voice was quiet. Kaorin felt her heart speed up again. "Hey um… Kaorin?"

"Yes Miss Sakaki?"

"You were in the astronomy club, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Um, I don't really know any stars except the Big Dipper. Would you mind telling me some?" She casually walked past Kaorin, her eyes up at the sky.

Kaorin waited while Sakaki sat down and then nervously, legs shaking, joined her. Absently she leaned against Sakaki's side and raised a trembling hand. "Well that one's Leo, the lion. See how you can sort of see the shape, if you use your imagination a little… and there's the North Star. And that green one right there is Sirius the Dog Star."

"Lots of animals," Sakaki said, picturing hundreds of cute animals stretched across the sky. The moon especially looked like a big fluffy rabbit to her, like the old story.

"I guess," Kaorin said. "Another name for the Big Dipper is the Great Bear." She looked up at Sakaki. The spot where their arms were touching was really warm now, especially compared to the air around them. "Do you really like animals that much Miss Sakaki?"

"I like cute things," Sakaki admitted. She looked down at Kaorin.

Staring up into Sakaki's eyes Kaorin felt her throat go dry. But here she was. Alone with Sakaki. She might never have this chance again. "Do… do you think I'm… cute?"

"Yes." Sakaki said softly.

Kaorin's eyes were drawn to Sakaki's mouth as she spoke. She normally thought of Sakaki as beautiful and strong. She had a lot of muscles while still looking feminine. But her lips looked… soft. And warm. And moist enough to reflect a little bit of light. Taking a deep breath she started to move forward.

Kaorin was interrupted by Miss Sakaki who impulsively moved forward to kiss her. Their noses bumped, but neither of them moved back. Kaorin didn't care. Sakaki was too focused on not freaking out to think about it. But almost without thinking they both turned their heads slightly and were able to move closer. Kaorin reached out and wrapped her arms around Sakaki's arms, pulling her close a little harder than she needed to because she was afraid that if she did not grab something she was going to turn and run again.

Sakaki's fingers moved off Mayaa's fur and slid around Kaorin's waist. They held each other close, their chests brushing up against one another. Kaorin let out a soft sigh and Sakaki moaned. When they did their tongues brushed, just at the tips and then they both blushed and pulled back.

"I…" Kaorin said.

Sakaki nodded and said, "Well…"

"Alright you guys!" Tomo shouted loudly making them both jump and turn to the bushes again. Suddenly all the girls fell forward out onto the lawn. Sakaki gasped, "You too Chiyo?"

"I didn't want to," Chiyo whined and stood up. Her arms were tied to her sides with a rope that led straight to Yukari's hand. "They kidnapped me!"

"We had to," Yukari said. "It's a bonding exercise." Chiyo just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"So how was it?" Kagura asked.

"Looked like fun," Tomo said.

Yomi told them, "Look we saw it happen. We should just leave the two of them alone."

Minamo nodded. "Right. Come on everyone back inside."

Osaka said, "But what were they doin'? I didn't see nothin'."

"Yeah, let's stay and watch!" Tomo said excitedly.

Sakaki and Kaorin sat their, faces both turning red and glaring at the girls angrily. Then Mayaa, who had been trapped between them, poked his head out between Sakaki's breasts. The Iriomote wildcat looked around curiously and then saw Sakaki's distress and Chiyo tied up. He bared his teeth and snarled at the other girls all of whom stopped arguing and stared in horror at the kitten.

Tomo absently grabbed the hand that Mayaa had bitten once and said, "Run!" They all turned and ran, leaving Chiyo behind to drop sideways to the ground. Mayaa jumped out from between the girls and ran after them, roaring like he had the time he had defended Sakaki from the pack of cats that had attacked her and Chiyo.

"He's going to eat us!" Kagura screamed.

"This is all your fault," Yomi and Minamo shouted at Yukari and Tomo.

As they disappeared Sakaki and Kaorin looked at one another and then smiled. They burst out laughing. When they stopped Kaorin said, "Sorry if…"

"It's okay. I didn't mean to…" They both trailed off and leaned in for another kiss.

Out in the woods there were terrible screams. Sakaki said, 'Oh no! Maya no!" She took off running.

Kaorin ran after her. "Miss Sakaki wait up!"

Down on the ground, wriggling like a caterpillar, Chiyo said, "Uh, could someone help me up? Please?" Nobody answered and she tried to get up, tipping over in the process. "Anybody? Help!"

Author's Note

When Azu Manga Daioh ended most of the main cast got what they wanted. Except Mr. Kimura (who nobody really liked anyway and is still working at the high school so is probably happy) and Kaorin who was the only person in the show who even seemed to want a romantic relationship. Unfortunately in a lot of anime relationships between two girls they'll imply something and then just let it drop. But I figured out in the real world money is a real requirement and if Sakaki is living alone with no parents and far from home, a roommate might be needed to help with expenses. The fact that Kaorin could easily get into a photography class (and would wade through molten lava to be with Miss Sakaki) seemed a perfect way to let Kaorin have her own happy ending (though if this were an adult story she would have gotten a completely different kind of "happy ending").. Whether she becomes a great photographer or simply Sakaki's apron clad housewife… well I'll leave that to your imagination. I can't do everything for you.

If you liked this story keep in mind I have several books published and available for purchase on Amazon and other websites. And I love reviews of my work so tell me what you think about anything I write. I also encourage MSTs of all my fics.


End file.
